Are You Divergent? DivergentBoondocks Crossover
by EverythingIsEverything
Summary: When Amber (My Fabulous OC) buys a mysterious box from a woman, and opens it, her and her two friends Riley and Huey get sucked into the Divergent dimension. Can the trio get out, or at least survive? Are they somehow bonded by the mysterious magenta bands? Are they truly Divergent? Will Robert ever get a girlfriend? FIND OUT IN THIS SAGA.


**Disclaimer: **So, this is a Divergent fanfiction. I added Huey Freeman, and Riley Freeman to it. **THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE. **They belong to Aaron McGruder, he gets all the credit. And the Divergent book belongs to Veronica Roth, the rightful author. And my OC Amber, her appearance is taken from Nyo!Romano from Hetalia. Which belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. All other characters are mine, and the plot is mine. Sorry for OOC Riley and Huey, they're just so complex... UGH. And also, sorry for Romanticness... there just always needs to be romace, Onhonhon~ Alright, I'm done. So...Please don't sue me, and enjoy dis bootiful creation of "artwork" oh yeah, this is what happens when i'm sick. And plus, sorry if it rushes in places, ect. I ACCEPT NO HATE. NOPE. NOPE. NOT ANY OF DAT. NOW, ENJOY YOUR DAY.

-Everything

**December 5th, 2013, Woodcrest Urban Neighborhood, 6:35 AM**

Huey Freeman sat, typing on his computer. Riley Freeman was on his bed, muttering rap lyrics in his sleep. Huey sighed, blinking the drowsiness from his eyes, when he looked over to the window on his far left.

Amber Veneziano, Huey's close friend, was attempting to pry open his window with a crowbar. Huey blinked, dazed, to make sure this was real, and Amber looked up. She waved, and smiled.

Amber had long, wavy hair, with a strange curl poking out of it. Her kind, Amber eyes show kindness, and show a hint of weariness. She has an Olive complexion, since she's Italian. brown hair, and a certain glow to her.

Huey silently swung his legs over the chair, padding over to the window. He looked at Riley, then unlatched the window, sliding it open with ease. Amber nodded, and climbed into the brother's room. "Ciao, Huey." Amber greeted quietly, setting her bag carefully down on Huey's bed. Amber then walked over to Riley, gently shaking him.

"Riley, Wake up." Amber said quietly, and Riley grunted, opening an eye.

"Can a N*gga get some sleep around here...? Oh...Hi Amber." Riley muttered, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Amber smiled, and sat on the edge of Huey's bed, rummaging through her bag. "Look what I got at the Black Market today." Amber said, pulling out an old, dusty box. "The lady who sold me this told me to open it when I got home so...I decided to here!" She added cheerfully, and Huey looked at the box suspiciously. "The government could've put something in there, like a tracking chip." He added, scowling. "Brighten up, Huey." Amber said. "Now...To open this thing." Amber added, unlatching the lid, and slowly lifting the box.

A white light flashed out of the box, and all the three could see was white. Amber's ears rang, and she felt dizzy, sick to her stomach. "HUEY!" was all she could muster, before the world went black.

Amber groaned, and she slowly opened her eyes. "What...?" She muttered, bringing herself up into a sitting position. Huey was leaning against Amber- passed out- and Riley was spread eagle near her feet.

The thought that Huey was so close to her made her blush- but she forced the blush back. _"No...He doesn't like you Amber..." _ Amber thought. She looked at Riley to see him dressed in all gray. She looked to Huey- to see him in gray. Amber looked down to find herself in the same getup.

Amber shook Huey, and he jolted awake. "Amber?" He said, pulling away from her. Amber then removed her foot from under Riley, and he awoke as well. "Why we in gray?" He asked, and Amber shrugged.

Huey raised an eyebrow, and grabbed Amber's bag, pulling out her Divergent book. She hadn't gotten around to reading it yet, and he skimmed through the book. "This might sound crazy...But I think were in a different world, Dimension even... This world Is all in Amber's book."

"N*gga, you _crazy._" Riley said, and Amber looked at Huey, with astonishment.

"Huey, there's faction information and stuff at the back of the book..." Amber said blankly, watching the people that pass us gawk at them like they're escaped mental patients. Huey nodded, and skimmed to the back of the book, beginning to read.

"So Riley..." Amber said, Smirking, "You listen to Lauryn Hill?" Riley looked flushed, and he scowled deeply. "Look, I have to keep a certain...Thuggish Reputation, Ya feel me?" Amber looked amused, as she nodded. "Yeah, I figured it out when you were singing "Everything is Everything" in your sleep."

"Man, Shut the F*ck up." Riley snapped.

"Both of you, quit arguing. I think I found out what's going on." Huey said annoyed, and Amber shifted her gaze towards him. "Yes, please go on."

"Abnegation. That's the faction that we're in. Aptuide testing is today..." Huey trails off, reading the pages of the book.

"Testing? Where?" Amber asks, looking around.

"Well, we're in front of the building." Huey said dully, standing up.

The trio enter the building, and they stand at a receptionist's desk. "Names Please, I'll write them down here." She said blandly. Amber looked at Huey and Riley, then cleared her throat.

"Amber Veneziano..."

"Riley Freeman, from the hood." Riley says cockily, and Amber jabs him in the ribs. "OW!"

"Huey Freeman." Huey says, casting a look at the two. The lady jots down their names, and sends them to wait.

"N*gga I'm booored..." Riley says, sinking in his chair.

"Amber?" A lady asks, walking into the room. Amber stands up, and hobbles over to the woman. She was dressed in all black, with tattoos and Piercings. Amber was imitated by this, and she warily followed the woman.

She was led to a room, with a metal chair in the center of it. "Please sit in the chair." The lady instructed. "My name is Lauren, and I'll be giving you the test." Amber nodded, and her wrist burned. Burned like it was on fire. Amber sat in the chair, gazing down at her wrist. A magenta wristband was imprinted onto her skin. Amber used all her willpower not to scream.

"Alright, Tilt your head to the side, please." Lauren said calmly, holding up a syringe. Now, Amber screams. Lauren sighs, and plunges the needle into Amber's neck, and she pales.

"What... What was..." Amber trails off, her head lolling to the side. Her eyelids slide shut, as she enters her test.

Meanwhile, Huey and Riley sit in the waiting room, when the boy's wrists begin to burn. "Ow, N*gga this S*it hurt!" Riley said, lifting his wrist up to look at it. There it was; a magenta wristband, imprinted on his skin.

Riley stared at it, eyes wide. Huey looked at his wrist to find the band, too. Then Huey looks up to see Riley sliding down his chair. "Riley...stay...awake..." Huey starts, before he too sucumbs to drowsiness.

Amber stood facing two baskets, one with a knife in it; one with cheese. Amber heard something hit the ground to the left of her, and she spun around. Riley and Huey were sprawled out on the floor, moaning in pain.

"Huey!? Riley!? You guys alright? How did you guys even get here...?" Amber said, rushing over to help the boys. "I dunno, you ask me?" Riley says sarcastically, looking at the basket. Amber's eyes flitted to their wrists; the same wristband. Then, the trio hears a bone jarring voice.

"_Choose."_


End file.
